To You I Will Always Return
by Sora Ishida1
Summary: Here's my sequal to "So This Is Sweet Sixteen".Sora becomes a singer and falls in love with Matt. Matt realizes he still loves her. Someone finds out and gets jealous & are on their way to destroying both of their lives..,
1. Prolouge: Lights Atop The Hill

Hiya guys! This is my sequal to : "So, This Is Sweet Sixteen". The title DID change from: "Looking For Love" to "To You I Will Always Return". So, here is the Prolouge to my soon-to-be best & longest story ever! I hope you like and PLEASE reveiw. Also, if you want to help with the story, like with songs and ideas, feel free to e-mail me them at: mattishidas_lucky_star@yahoo.com (or) sweet_chick_3007@yahoo.com. Well, here ya go! {Disclaimers will be posted later}  
  
Love,   
Sora Ishida  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prolouge: "Lights Atop The Hill"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I saw it. I remembered it all. The lights atop the hill: "Hollywood". Matt's smiling face as he saw how happy I was. Our first real kiss, at twelve o'clock on my birthday.   
Then my heart broke as I laid there with my eyes closed thinking of that handsome blonde boy. It meant nothing. His words echoed through my mind.  
  
"It meant nothing. Just a stupid lip locking for a few seconds."   
  
My eyes snapped open. I was crying. For the first time in four years I had thought of him. The boy of my dreams. The boy I loved.   
  
I looked at the clock...four a.m. My plane was leaving in six hours. Where was I heading? To L.A. ...Hollywood.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay you guys, I know it's REALLY short, but the first chapter makes up for it! I hope you like! 


	2. Chapter One: Rising Star

Here's chapter one! I hope you like! Please r/r. Luv ya! ~ Sora Ishida  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter One: "Rising Star"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora woke up around eight and left about nine for the airport. When she arrived there, she grabbed her bags and headed to the front desk for her ticket. She felt a little dressed up since she was in a short, pastel yellow, summer dress and matching high heel sandals. Her aburn hair brushed her shoulders gently as she walked to the desk.  
  
The woman at the front desk was young, with a soft look on her face and a very nice smile. She sort of looked like Mimi, with brunette hair. Sora smiled at the young lady as she reached the desk.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked very sweetly. Sora nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yes. One ticket to LA, please," Sora said nicely. She nodded in response and handed Sora a ticket. Sora paid her and turned around to leave. Standing there was a tall, dark, and handsome man. He just smiled at young Sora and walked up to the lady. She blushed.  
  
"Maybe LA, won't be so bad," She thought as she sat down to wait for her plane.  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the plane landed she, of course, got off and got her luggage. Then, she called for a cab. Sora blocked out the memory of Matt as they passed the "Hollywood" sign, but it didn't work.   
  
She remembered the two of them racing down the streets of Hollywood, and how he kissed her. That was the thing she remembered most. The kiss. Sora took a guess that she really missed him, but just didn't want to beleive it.   
  
It seemed like three seconds, but it was really an hour, and the cab stopped in front of the hotel Sora would be staying at. She tipped the driver and walked inside.   
  
She got her room key and went up to the room with the bellboy, Ian. He was very attractive. He had dark brown hair that was parted down the middle, and mysterious green eyes. When he smiled at her, well, you know. He was just so cute.   
  
The elevator stopped on the ninetenth floor. Ian walked her to her room and sat her luggage down. Sora smiled and tipped him. Lucky for her she had enough money to do all that tipping.   
  
"Ma'am, there's no need," He began. He had a sweet, teenage boy voice. She could tell he was about her age. She smirked and held the money in his hand.  
  
"Please," She said softly looking into his deep green eyes. He blushed and nodded.  
  
"If you need anything at all Ms. Takenouchi, just call me, okay?" She laughed a little. He turned around looking at her confused.   
  
"Call me, Sora, please," She stated. Ian smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes Ma'am - uh - Sora," He said walking out.   
  
Sora sighed and fell back on her bed. She looked out the window to her left. She could feel a tear fall down her cheek.   
  
"Oh, Matt," She whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like any normal person, Sora decided not to stay in her hotel room all day. It was sunny, like the day before, so she got dressed in a strech blue, corset dress with heels to match.   
  
When she got to the lobby she saw Ian at the front desk. He was just sitting there...on the desk. Sora looked at her watch. It read noon.   
  
"I hope he hasn't had lunch...or have a girlfriend," She thought as she walked up to him. Ian spotted her as she did, and smiled. Sora couldn't keep herself from smiling back.  
  
"Hey, Sora! What's wrong? Do you need anything?" He asked hopping off the desk. She shook her head and gave him a flirtatious smirk.   
  
"No. Hey, do you want to go grab a bite to eat?" She asked, still smirking. Ian blushed and nodded.   
  
"Sure. Cyndi, I'm gonna take my lunch break now," He said to a middle-aged blonde girl. Cyndi smiled and nodded at Ian in response.  
  
Sora smiled as he looked back at her. Ian smirked as he put his hand on the small of my back. She bit her lip in nervousness as they walked out to lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Of course, they couldn't just go to lunch. Afterwards, Ian talked Sora into going to a record store. Once they walked in, Sora went straight for the cds in her liking as Ian went a whole different way.   
  
Sora browsed through the cds, and then she finally found one. She walked over to the headset and listened to it. She didn't notice she was singing along with it, but she was singing like no one was around.   
  
"If you were mine I would celebrate like everyday was Christmas  
If you were mine I would love you like it's nobody's business  
I would give you everything I had  
I would treat you right  
I would make you laugh  
Baby, I would smile forever  
If you were mine..."  
  
Just as Sora ended that last line someone tapped her. Thinking it was Ian, she turned around smiling. Then, she saw who it was. He was tall with grey hair and bright blue eyes. It was the most popular music manager out there...Andrew Adams.   
  
Her breath caught in her throat. He motioned something, then she realized she still had on her headphones. Sora took them off and laughed dumbly, or to her it was. Andrew smiled.  
  
"Yes?" Sora asked trying to act calm. He smiled again.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi," Sora answered.   
  
"Well, Ms. Takenouchi...how do you feel about being a star?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there you go guys! I hope you liked!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: "You Want Her"  
  
PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter Two: You Want Her

Here's Chapter Two guys! I hope you like! ~Sora Ishida  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: "You Want Her"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He ran off stage dripping with about two quarts of sweat. He was tired and aching. He couldn't hear anything at all. Not even the screaming fans. The music had been so loud. Normally, he would've felt fatigued and nauseas, but not now. No. He was used to it. He was Matt Ishida. The heartthrob of the world and of his band "The Teenage Wolves".  
  
Matt ran his fingers through his blonde hair and closed his eyes. If he hadn't have been in his dressing room he would've fallen alseep right there. He felt a cool breeze behind him. Tiredly he turned to see who it was. It was his drummer, Sean, fanning himself with a paper folder. Matt smirked and walked out. He would just take a shower and go to sleep.  
  
He walked to the showers and got undressed. The water was cool and refreshing as it hot his chest gently. He listened to the radio that was hung on the shower railing. He closed his eyes as the cold water ran through his hair and down his back. He changed the station and then went to get the soap from behind him. Just as he did the dj came on.  
  
"Alright, now, she's cute and has a great voice! Move over Britney, here comes Sora Takenouchi!" The dj announced over the radio.   
  
The soap fell from Matt's hand as he heard that. He just stood there for a couple of seconds. Then, he turned it off quickly. He finished showering at top speed and got dressed. Then, he went back to his bus thinking only of tha girl...Sora.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
When he got on the bus, he saw Sean had a horrified look on his face. Matt looked at him confused. Sean just, without a word, handed him a letter. He took it into his hands. It read:  
  
~Matt,   
  
Did you hear? I'm a star now!  
  
Love,  
Sora ~  
  
He smirked. Sean looked at him very confused. Matt smiled slyly and waved the letter in front of the black haired boy.   
  
"Man, don't you get it? Man, she wants me back," Matt said. Sean looked up at Matt shocked at how conceided his friend sounded.  
  
"Matt, I'm not so sure," Sean stated.  
  
"Why would she write this? Why would she care if I knew or not? She wants me," Matt repeated. Sean rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, Matt you want her," Sean said annoyed.  
  
"Well, g'night anyway," Matt said tiredly walking to his bunk.   
  
"Yeah, night," Sean said. He was really worried about Matt. He didn't want him to think some girl liked him, when there was a possibility she didn't. Maybe Sora wanted to see him...maybe...but what if she didn't?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Secret Crush  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED! PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter Three: Secret Crush

Okay, guys! Here's chapter three...YAY! ~Sora Ishida  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Three: "Secret Crush"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
She looked through the window. Matt smiled and waved the letter. He said something, but she couldn't make it out. He walked off to bed, and she got off her tip-toes. Sora smiled at Ian, who was her new dancer.   
  
"He got the letter," She said still smiling. Ian smirked. He still wasn't over the fact that Sora was in love with Matt. Ian did wonder, though, why she didn't just walk up to Matt and tell him. Something must've happened between the two, was his guess.  
  
"You really want him back?" Ian asked. Sora rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Yes, I do. Why?" She asked pulling her leather coat tighter. Ian just nodded and began to walk away from her like he was angry with her. She sighed.  
  
"Ian! Come back! You know I like you, but me and Matt," He turned around and glared at the beautiful auburn haired girl. She was looking at him with soft, sypethetic eyes.   
  
"You and Matt what?" He asked sharply. He saw Sora's eyes fill with tears. She then walked by him hitting him roughly in the arm as she passed.   
  
"We'd better go, or we'll be late for our flight to New York," She snapped back. Ian rolled his eyes and stubbornly followed. Deep in his heart he knew he needed to change her mind about Matt...soon.  
  
"You can run. You can hide...but you can't escape my love," He thought slyly as she got into the limo.  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh, SOWWY, it was so short! I hope you liked!   
  
NEXT CHAPTER: The Plan 


	5. Chapter Four: The Plan

Gosh, I'm getting these chapters up fast, 'eh? ^_^! Here's chapter four! ~Sora Ishida  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Four: "The Plan"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt woke up extremally early the next day. As usual, he brushed his teeth, got dressed, and spent about twenty minutes in front of the mirror getting his hair right. Quietly, he walked by Sean, Andy, and Mike's beds. His three bandmates were still asleep. Matt then walked off the bus.   
  
He looked at his surroundings. He sighed. "Must be LA," he thought.  
  
He noticed the bus was right by a gas station, and thought the bus driver, Al, would be in there getting some food for hiself and the band. So, naturally he went inside.   
  
There was Al, getting a few cokes. Matt smirked. He was lucky it was only seven o'clock. There were no teenage girls around. Just a young woman with a camrea smiling at him. He rolled his eyes as she ran up to him.  
  
"Oh my God! Matt Ishida?" She squealed. Matt looked over at Al with his Please-Help-Me-NOW expression. Al just smiled and handed the cashier money for six cokes and a few bags of chips.   
  
"Y-yeah..."Matt said tiredly. She ran to Al and handed him the camrea. Al took it and focused it while she stood by Matt and smiled. He put his arm around her and smiled, also. There was a flash, and she walked over to Al, got her camrea back, kissed Matt on the cheek, and left.  
  
Matt looked up at Al smiling and shrugged. Al laughed and took three cokes in his hand. Matt walked over and helped him with everything he bought. The two walked back to the bus and saw all the guys up and dressed.   
  
Sean smiled, "Ooh, food!" He shouted happily. Matt laughed and threw him a bag of chips.   
  
"Okay, guys, chow down!" Al stated loudly as he took a seat in the front and the guys settleed down at the table. The bus jerked as they began to drive off, causing Sean to fall. He got back up and got seated properly, afterwards.  
  
Mike took a sip of his coke and then looked at Matt.  
  
"So, did you find out about that Sora?" He asked. Matt nodded and smiled. Of course, he did. That was the love of his life.   
  
"Yeah, he's gonna call her up and tell her how much he loves her and that he wants her back," Sean joked. Matt smirked.   
  
"That's actually a good idea," Matt replied to Sean's joke. Sean and the others looked at Matt confused.   
  
"W-what?" Andy asked wide-eyed.   
  
"Yeah, what happened to your Holier-Than-Thou- additude?" Mike asked. Matt looked at Mike, Andy, and Sean.   
  
"I never acted like," Matt began.  
  
"Oh, sure, Matt. Remember, she wants you not vise versa," Sean stated. Mat rolled his eyes and sat back on the uncomfortable leather chair.  
  
That's when Matt realized it. Fame had been getting to his head lately. He would call Sora tomorrow. He would tell her how sorry he was. One problem...what was her number? Where was she at?  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay! That's Chapter Four!  
  
Next Chapter: "Tears, Fears, and Heartache"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter Five: Tears, Fears, and Heartach...

Here's where it gets good...Chapter Five!~Sora Ishida  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Five: "Tears, Fears, and Heartache"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora got out of her limo and walked into the hotel. She and Ian were sharing a room, so they both went up to the seventh floor, room seven-eighty-five. When they got there she sat down her stuff and walked out to the balcony. The wind blew softly threw her hair as she looked amazed at the veiw. New York City - it was so beautiful.   
  
She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She turned around and there stood Ian, looking at her with those eyes, and that smile.  
  
"Hey," Sora spoke softly. He smirked and leaned closer.  
  
"Hey. So, that are you thinkin' about?" He asked. Sora rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly at the young man. He blushed.   
  
"What makes you think I am thinking about something?" She asked. He leaned closer.  
  
"Because I know you, Sora," He began. Her heart started to pound. She knew she was overreacting. He wasn't after her.  
  
", I know you always go outside to think. You told me," He finished. She smiled.   
  
Sora then noticed how close they were. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. He held her closer to him. She kept trying and trying to get away. Her breathing rate was becoming faster and faster. Sora was almost out of his grip when he held her waist tighter and kissed her passionatly on the lips. She tried to pull away, but it was no use at all.   
  
When Ian pulled away, Sora pushed him back even farther, and ran inside. She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She looked in the mirror. There was a girl staring back at her. There were tears coming out of her eyes.   
Sora wished she could tell her it was all okay...but she couldn't. She couldn't tell herself that. Because she wasn't so sure herself. Sora walked to the door to open it, but she fell to the ground crying and sobbing.  
  
Sora was shaking. She felt so cold. Maybe it was shock...no...she was scared. She was scared out of her mind. Then, someone came to mind. Matt Ishida. She needed Matt. She wanted Matt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Later that night, Sora walked out of the bathroom. Ian was asleep. She slipped on her coat and walked out of the hotel. She knew Matt would understand. Even though he was mad about her breaking the pact they had to: "Never fall in love with each other", she hadn't broken the friendship pact.   
  
She went to the lobby and out the door to the nearest pay phone. Sora took out a quarter, placed it in the slot, and dialed the oprerator.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Matt Ishida, please," Sora said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss, but that number is unavailable to people without connections with him," The operator told her.  
  
"No, please, this is Sora Takenouchi,"  
  
"Alright, Ms. Takenouchi, but if it's not you, then, well...here you go,"  
  
"Thank you," Sora said sweetly before the other line began to ring. She stood there in the cold New York weather waiting for him to answer. Finally he did.  
  
"Yo, Matt Ishida here," He answered.   
  
"Hey, Matt. It's me, Sora," She began.   
  
"S-Sora?" He asked nervously. Sora smiled and closed her eyes briefly. He hadn't hung up yet...maybe he didn't mind talking to her.  
  
"Yes. I really need your help. It's - Matt could you come see me? Please?" She asked.  
  
"Of course, sure, Sora. I'm on my way to LA to see Kari and TK, they're on vacation, I'll be there right after that, okay?"  
  
"When?" She asked.  
  
"Two or three days," He guessed. Sora bit her lip.  
  
"Matt, I need you here as soon as possible," She said as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Sora, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"It's this guy. I'm scared Matt. Really really scared," Sora stated nervously. She heard him sigh from the other line.  
  
"Where are you?" He asked quickly.  
  
"I'm in N-" Then there was a dial tone. She whirled around and there was Ian. He was looking down on her with an expression of anger for either her or Matt. He had cut them off.  
  
"Ian, I really gotta call him back,"   
  
"Why?" He sneered. "So, he can come and help you? From what, Sora?" He asked evily. Sora slowly backed away from him.  
  
"What-what are you talking about?" She asked. He walked closer and closer until she was almost in the road.   
  
"Is he gonna save you from stardom? What about yourself? No-how about this one...Is he gonna save you from me, Sora?"   
  
Tears filled the young girl's eyes as she began to shiver. She didn't know what to do. Finally, she was weak. She couldn't take it anymore. She fell to the ground crying.  
  
"Tell me," Ian said soft. Sora just sobbed. "Sora, Sora, Sora," He said walking by her. She looked up at him slowly. He smirked as he looked down at the girl.  
  
"TELL ME!" He yelled. Then, there was a horrifying scream.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
DUM! DUM! DUM! Hehe! Turning out to be a horror story....not really...maybe though.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: "MISSING" 


	7. Chapter Six: Missing

I hope you like this one! Here's Chapter Six! ~ Sora Ishida  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Six: "Missing"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sora! Hello? Sora?"  
  
Matt hung up the phone and looked at the anxious faces of his bandmates and driver. He just slipped by them without a word. They knew something had gone wrong. They knew not only by how he was acting, but what he said over the phone.  
  
Matt walked to his bunk and sat down. He was scared, not for hiself for once, but for Sora. He had no idea what had happened. He knew somehow he'd have to find her. Even if it meant driving across the country. Yeah, he could take a plane, but it would be too much money buying all those tickets, and not knowing where Sora was at.   
  
He just sighed and sat back, thankful, that there was a chance she still loved him. There was a possibility, but he still was questioning hiself about it. Matt fully laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Sora filled his mind. He had to find her...and he knew it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Matt got up early like the day before. He did his usual routine and then went to watch tv. He sat there flipping through the channels when something caught his attention. It was the news. They were showing a stunning picture of Sora. It only made Matt want her more.  
  
Her soft auburn hair was straight, but then it blended into curls at the bottom. Her eyes had a happy, nothing-could-be-better-than-this kind of look ; and that smile. She looked so happy. Then he heard why she was on there.  
  
"Twenty-year-old, Sora Takenouchi, will not be preforming her two Obadia shows, that were supposed to take place in two weeks. She was taken back to her hotel room last night after a nervous breakdown. Witnesses say that a young man, was holding her trying to comfort her after the scream. No one saw anything before that. Bob Jonson, caught up with the young man earlier this morning," The news woman spoke.  
  
Matt's eyes were on the tv, as were Sean's and Al's who had heard and got up. A young boy with dark brown hair and green eyes came on the tv set. He had this sly smirk on his face that made Matt sick.   
  
"What was he doing there in the first place with her? No one saw what happened before. Maybe, he was jealous and cut us off or somethin'," He thought to himself.   
  
The reporter gave the mircophone to the young man. The brown haired boy just smirked as he did. Matt just wanted to punch the smirk off his face.   
  
"My name is Ian Mitchell. I'm twenty-one-years-old, and I'm Sora's backup dancer," The boy began. Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
"Please," He thought evilly,"You know you made her have the breakdown."   
  
  
"We were just talking when she fell down began to cry and screamed. I have no idea why. She had been going through a hard time with this guy these past four years," Ian told everyone.  
  
"Yeah, like she told you her life story, Bastard," Matt thought again. Was he feeling jealous that Ian was there to hold her...or was he really mad? He didn't know and he didn't care.  
  
Matt just stomped off the bus and outside. He was walking at a quick pace to nowhere. Furious? You could say that. Matt had never been so mad in his life.   
  
He was jealous, also. He knew he was missing out on everything. He missed her kiss. He missed her touch. He just really missed Sora.   
  
There was a sound of thunder in the distance. Matt knew he should turn back, but didn't. Even when the warm rain pelted down to the ground, he walked on.  
  
Al, finally caught up with Matt and opened the bus door. Matt looked up at him with tear stained eyes. He hadn't even noticed he was crying.Not even a little. Al motioned for him to get on. Soaked and lonlely, Matt got on the bus and sat down on the leather couch.   
  
He closed his eyes hard and tried to get Sora out of his mind, but it was no use. No matter what he did, she was always on his mind. He was always missing her...  
  
~*~It's not enough   
To say I've loved and lost   
Just a thought   
To know I had it all   
Times can change   
But love will not grow old   
Turn the page   
Turn down this bed alone ~*~  
  
~*~Do you still remember me   
How could you forget   
You're ev'rything I need   
I'm out here on the ledge   
There's no words for me to say   
And too much to regret   
You're where I should be   
Do you remember when ~*~  
  
~*~I let you go   
What was I thinking of   
I'll never know   
What it's like to love   
But there's no way   
How can I replace   
Love so strong   
When I can't forget your face~*~  
  
~*~Do you still remember me   
How could you forget   
You're ev'rything I need   
I'm out here on the ledge   
There's no words for me to say   
And too much to regret   
You're where I should be   
Do you remember when ~*~  
  
~*~We used to dance   
I used to sing   
Do you remember   
You and me   
'Cause, if I could   
Hold your hand   
I'd be a king   
'Cause I remember   
Ev'rything ~*~  
  
~*~Do you still remember me   
How could you forget   
You're ev'rything I need   
I'm out here on the ledge   
There's no words for me to say   
And too much to regret   
You're where I should be   
Do you remember when ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, sorry it was so sad and despressing,(and sucked) but this fic is turning out great...to me. Trust me it will be SORATO no matter what! I really need help with the next chapters. I'm on writer's black here. PLEASE help me!!!!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: "Beautiful Goodbye"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter Seven: Beautiful Goodbye

Okay, this may suck, but it's too keep you all happy...I NEED MORE REVEIWS!!!! What happened to all my reveiwers? *whaaaa* Oh, and thanks to Kat who told me I messed up on spelling:"writer's block". I almost did it again. I hope you like this chapter! PLEASE REVEIW!!!I'm BEGGING YOU!!!!!! ~Sora Ishida  
P.s. for those of you who visit my site...it's updated and I'm workin' on a Takari sister site!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Seven: "Beautiful Goodbye"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Light green walls, white carpet, a soft bed with silk sheets and blankets. She laid back and sighed. They had brought her back to this stupid hotel.   
  
"Sure, take her back to the place she had the fit," She thought to herself as she looked out the window to her right. It was a sunny and beautiful day. She felt the warm air, that crept through the window, wash over her. Sora closed her eyes and savored the moment of peace and silence.   
  
When Sora opened her eyes, a bright blue book caught her attention. She turned her head fully to see what it was. She gasped. It was her diary. Had it been there all night? Did Ian read it? Those were the questions that ran through her mind over and over.  
  
She took it into her hands and opened it. It was old. She had gotten it for her thirteenth birthday from Matt. The year he left for America. It was so sweet.  
  
"Since I won't be here, you can write down your secrets. It'll be just like telling me," She remembered him saying that. Sora had always told Matt everything. She only regret one thing she told him, though...I love you.  
  
She flipped through the diary, reading it every now and then. Then, she saw one from when she was sixteen. It brought tears to her eyes. It read:  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today, I got my wish. Yamato Ishida  
kissed me! Yes, me! I can't beleive it!  
Maybe he really does like me! I hope   
so. He is so cute, and he actually has   
a good personality to match.   
  
Love,  
Sora T.  
  
  
Sora shook her head. What a fool she had been to beleive all those lies. She noticed a peice of paper sticking out of the top of one of the pages. She gently pulled it out. That sheet was followed by another. She was confused. Sora had no idea what this was. Then, she read the heading;  
  
"Beautiful Goodbye" By: Sora Takenouchi  
  
It was a song she had written for Matt when she first became a singer. She smiled. She had forgotten about it totally. Sora held it in her hands and read it silently.  
  
  
~*~*~Fed up with my destiny  
And this place of no return   
Think I'll take another day   
And slowly watch it burn   
It doesn't really matter how the time goes by  
Cause I still remember you and I   
And that beautiful goodbye   
  
We staggered through these empty streets   
Laughing arm in arm   
The night had made a mess of me   
Your confession kept me warm   
And I don't really miss you, I just need to know   
Do you ever think of you and I   
And that beautiful goodbye   
  
When I see you now   
I wonder how   
I could've watched you walk away   
If I let you down   
Please forgive me now   
For that beautiful goodbye   
  
In these days of no regrets   
I keep mine to myself   
And all the things we never said   
I can say for someone else  
Cause nothing lasts forever, but we always try   
And I just can't help but wonder why   
We let it pass us by   
  
When I see you now   
I wonder how   
I could've watched you walk away   
If I let you down   
Please forgive me now   
For that beautiful goodbye ~*~*~  
  
  
She dried the tears from her eyes and sighed. "I cry too much," She thought. Sora sat the diary along with the song on her nightstand and fell back asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was about an hour after he saw Sora lay down, when he walked into her room. He looked at her. She was sleeping so peacfully.   
  
"Poor, Poor, Sora," He thought as he picked up her diary and walked out the door without making a sound...or one loud enough for Sora to hear.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Sucky? Hehe! Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be!   
Oh, and, one more thing.  
  
Kat,  
Thanks for reveiwing and likin' the story! *hehe*  
  
Love From,  
Sora Ishida  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: "The Call" 


	9. Chapter Eight: The Call

Okay, four reveiws and three reveiwers?!?!? How come I have alot for the prequal and hardly any for this one? *whaaaaaa* Am I not loved anymore? *whaaaaa* Okay, here's chapter eight...*whaaaa*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Eight: "The Call"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt opened his eyes slowly but surely and looked outside. It was dark. He sighed and fell back down on the couch. He must've fallen asleep. He then grabbed his cell phone to see if anyone had called. No one.   
  
Matt was worried. Sora wasn't well enough to call...or that Ian kid did something to her. Yes, for the first time ever, Matt Ishida was scared for someone else. Well, maybe not the first time ever.   
  
He got up and grabbed him a coke and a slice of pizza that Sean must've ordered. He was the only one that actually always wanted pizza. Matt sat down and turned on the tv, but low.   
  
He flipped through the channels and found the news.  
  
"Maybe they'll say something about Sora," He thought. Then, beside the news anchor there was a picture of a blue booklet. He knew that it was the one he gave her on her thirteenth birthday. He listened closely to what she was saying...  
  
"As we reported earlier, pop princess, Sora Takenouchi had a nervous breakdown late last night. Ian Mitchell, her dancer, gave this to the police saying they might want to read it. They now think they know the cause of her breakdown. Twenty-one-year old, Matt Ishida, of the Teenage Wolves, had a realationship with Sora. He left for his tour and she was left there broken-hearted," She told everyone.  
  
Matt's eyes were full of hate as was his heart. He never felt so mad in his life. He wanted to kill Ian. It was nobody's business about him and Sora. Plus, he knew that wasn't the reason of her 'breakdown'. he listened further to the anchor.  
  
"Ian told police that she had been crying alot and thinking about Matt Ishida more often than usual. Then, when she called him that night and hung up...she broke down crying like a little kid. Well, for our next story are Britney and Justin really over?" She changed the subject.  
  
"More often than usual?" Matt thought. So, she did think about him. He then erased that thought. He didn't want to sound conceided.   
  
Crying like a little kid? Matt knew he had something to do with it. If he cared about her he wouldn't have said that so rudely.   
  
He turned the television off and took a walk outside. The weather was warm. He looked across the street at people partying to no end. He wished he was one of those problem-free people. No. He ahd to have problems coming at him from left and right.   
  
Out of nowhere his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and cheked the caller id. His heart stopped for a second. ~Unknown Caller~. He didn't know why his heart did that. Dispite that, he answered it.  
  
"Yo, Matt Ishida here," He answered. Matt could hear breathing from the other line.  
  
"Hello, Matt. You don't know me, but I know you...and I know where Sora is," The mystery caller spoke quietly. Matt looked behind him and then back ahead.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked clamly. The person laughed.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," They taunted. Matt's anger he was holding inside came out right when he said that. He couldn't control it.  
  
"Listen you fucking bastard! You better tell me where the hell Sora is! I can get your ass sued or thrown in jail," Matt threatened.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk...Matt...you are so tempermental. I will tell you...eventually," They spoke slowly. Matt was gripping the phone so hard that it hurt. He didn't notice though.  
  
"When? What do I have to do?" Matt asked through gritted teeth. They sighed. He was terribly mad.   
  
"She's in New York...that's all I can say. Oh, and don't come by plane. Take your time. She'll be okay," The caller promised. Matt didn't beleive him, but he wouldn't take a plane anyway.  
  
"Alright, I'll be on my way tomorrow," Matt spoke softer than he was. The person snickered into the phone.   
  
"Okay, Matt. I'll call you when I see you get off the plane. Goodnight," Then they hung up. Matt turned off his cell phone and sighed.  
  
"Damnit," He breathed. Matt then turned around to the bus and walked back. He wanted Sora by him right then so he could know she was okay, but you don't always get what you want...  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Okay, I liked that chapter. Hehe! PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: "Rain" 


	10. Chapter Nine: Rain

Okay, I know in the last chapter, the "mystery caller" said he would tell Matt where Sora was when he saw him get off the plane, and before that he said don't take a plane. Well, he knew Matt would take the plane...but Matt's not that stupid, 'eh? ~ Sora Ishida  
  
P.s. If you like Harry Potter & Oliver Wood stories check out: Liria. She's got a kool Oliver romance story called: Evelyn. Check it out!! THANKS FOR DA REVEIWS! (Kat: The answer to ur question is at the end)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Nine: "Rain"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rain hit the window to her room lightly. Sora opened her eyes and tiredly rolled over to where her diary was. She put her hand on the nightstand to grab it, but she felt nothing.   
Sora's eyes snapped wide open as she sat up and tried to remember where she put it.  
  
"No, I put it right here," She thought. She knew she had.   
  
Sora got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready. She threw on a pair of dark jeans and a black sweater. She quickly snuck out of the hotel.  
  
The rain was cold as it hit her body. She started to shiver. She didn't know if it was from being cold, or fear. Fear that Ian might hurt her...or worse...Matt.   
  
Sora took deep breaths trying to calm herself, but everytime she started thinking of Ian her heart skipped a beat. He did have the guts to hurt Matt, and nothing she could say would change it.  
  
She walked down the streets of New York, attracting glances and smiles from people. She just smiled back and kept on walking.   
  
Sora didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to be going somewhere. Her heart was leading her and the rest of her body was listening. She had to go wherever she was going. She felt it.   
  
Then, there was a ring. Sora looked around shocked. There was another ring. She remembered she had her cell phone in her pocket. She walked over to a secluded area by a store and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Sora greeted.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the little beauty queen," The caller said slyly. Sora's breathing rate increased by one hundred percent.   
  
"Who is this?" She asked leaning against the wall. She was soaked and cold. Not to mention frightened.   
  
"The person you're thinking of right now," They said laughing a little.  
  
"Oh, Matt? Hi! When did you turn in to such an asshole?" She yelled. Sora knew it wasn't Matt. She knew who it was. They laughed.  
  
"What the fuck is so funny, Ian? I know it's you, you bastard! If you're so brave and confident that I like you why the hell don't you show your fucked-up face right now?!?" Sora swore even louder than before.  
  
"Ooh, mad Sora. You're starting to sound like Matt,"   
  
"What the hell did you do to him?" She asked shaking.  
  
"Nothing, just...scared him a little," They laughed. Sora hung up the phone instantly. She couldn't take anymore. That was Ian...she knew it.   
  
All the sudden, the phone rang again. Sora jumped at the sound. She slowly picked up her phone and answered it. Maybe it was Matt.  
  
"H-hello?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Hey, Babe," She knew who it was instantly. It was Matt. She reconized his voice.  
  
"Matt?" She asked making sure. He laughed his amazing laugh.  
  
"Yeah, last time I checked," He joked. Sora's eyes filled with tears. When she was talking to him she felt like she was home. Nothing had ever troubled her. She tried to hold back the tears, but they just came out.  
  
"Hey, Sora, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Matt asked sweetly. For once he didn't sound like such a...a...heartthrob.  
  
"He called me. Ian called me," She said crying even harder. People were walking by and looking at her like she was going to have another breakdown.  
  
"Shit," Matt said under his breath. Sora sighed and dried her tears as her crying died down.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"The damn pshyco called me, too," He said nervously. Was he scared, too? For hiself or for her?  
  
"Oh, Matt," She whispered.   
  
"What? S-Sora are you okay?" Matt asked. Sora smiled and looked up at the tall building quickly before closing her eyes.  
  
"Matt, don't take this the wrong way like before. I need you here...I want you here. Matt, I love you. Even if you don't feel the same way or never will, I love you. You can't change that," Sora spoke lovingly. There was a sigh from the other line.  
  
"You know what?" He asked. She opened her eyes and sighed.  
  
"What?" Sora asked.  
  
"I feel the same way, Sora. I love you," Matt spoke. When she heard those three words come out of his mouth she about passed out.  
  
There was a flash of lighting, a clash of thunder, and a dial tone.   
  
"Just my luck," She thought. At least she could halfway sleep tonight. She knew Matt loved her...but she was still worried about Ian. Sora had no idea what he would to to either of them. She didn't mind him loving her, but this...It is possible to love someone to much. Take Ian for example.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Okay,  
Hope you liked. I did! hehe!  
  
Kat,  
Sometimes I write my chapters ahead of time, but I don't always. Like...  
"Missing"  
"Beautful Goodbye"  
"The Call"  
and  
"Rain" were all made up before I wrote them. I write from the ideas I get for the next chapter. It's been working pretty well...don't ya think? lol!   
  
Love,  
Sora Ishida  
  
P.s. U R one of my fave reveiwers!!!!!! LUVZ YA!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter Ten: Cold Wind

Okay, here's chapter ten. I know I forgot to tell you what it was...SOWWY! Okay, the song belongs to: CARTER TACHIKAWA. She's DA BOMB! ~S.I.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Ten: Cold Wind  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt sadly sat in the park that night. He was finally where Tk and Kari were. He had decided to leave them alone in the hotel.   
  
Matt had brought his guitar case with him. He looked up. The dark blue sky was filled with hundreds and thousands of stars. Maybe somewhere, Sora was looking at the same star...wishing she was there with him as he did.   
  
He looked back down to the park. There were a few couples walking around. Matt spotted a couple of teenage girls looking at him from afar.   
  
He smiled at them and took out his guitar. Thinking of Sora he began playing a medium beat song. Matt sighed and just thought of Sora as he sang.  
  
"I'm tied down by the worries cluttering my head  
I'm haunted by the phrases and words that were said  
I know I can't take them back. What's done is done  
Now I sit in my room and wait to see what'll come  
And I think I hear your voice coming from the outside  
And I believe I hear your voice calling my name  
And I think I hear your voice coming from the outside  
And I believe I hear your voice calling my name  
  
But it's just the cold wind  
Crawling from the window to my heart  
It's just the cold wind  
Sitting still on the floor like a child   
It's just the cold wind  
Playing tricks with my mind  
I'm only hearing things tonight  
To think you'd be coming back to me...  
It's just the cold wind  
Making fun of me for missing you  
  
I have your letters from the very beginning  
To keep me safe when the world is threatening  
I have your pictures still mounted on the wall  
I'm waiting by the phone, expecting you to call  
And I think I hear a knock on my door  
And I believe I hear footsteps walking upstairs  
And I think I hear a knock on my door  
And I believe I hear footsteps walking upstairs  
  
But it's just the cold wind  
Crawling from the window to my heart  
It's just the cold wind  
Sitting still on the floor like a child   
It's just the cold wind  
Playing tricks with my mind  
I'm only hearing things tonight  
To think you'd be coming back to me...  
It's just the cold wind  
Making fun of me for missing you  
  
And I believe that you'll change your mind  
And I think that you're missing me tonight  
And I think the cold wind's mocking you  
Making fun of you for missing me  
  
And I think I hear your voice coming from outside  
And I believe I hear your voice calling my name  
And I think I hear a knock on my door  
And I believe I hear footsteps walking upstairs  
  
But it's just the cold wind  
Crawling from the window to my heart  
It's just the cold wind  
Sitting still on the floor like a child   
It's just the cold wind  
Playing tricks with my mind  
I'm only hearing things tonight  
To think you'd be coming back to me...  
It's just the cold wind  
Making fun of me for missing you..."  
  
He finished with a last strum of his guitar. The group of girls clapped. Matt smiled at them and put up his guitar. God, how he missed Sora. He couldn't wait until the next day when he would be on his way to find her. The thing was...he needed to get there quick...could he?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SOWWY IT WAS SO SHORT! N E Wayz...I appreciate the reveiws U guys.   
Especially U, Kat!!!!!!! (I'll put somethin' special up on my site 4 ya!)  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: "Matt" 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Matt

Here's the big chapter eleven! I luv this story. ALOT of hard work! Hope ya like...~S.I.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Eleven: "Matt"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora walked inside from her recording session and fell back on her bed. She was tired from singing, but doing alot better than before. She was proud of herself for getting back on track so fast.   
  
She changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Sora, then, walked to the kitchen and grabbed some water and a bag of chips. She sat down on her bed and started flipping through the channels.   
There was a knock at her door.   
  
"Come in," Sora said eating a chip. No one came in. She sighed and got up to answer the door. Sora opened th baby blue painted door. It was Andrew Adams. She smiled.  
  
"Hey, Andrew," She greeted happily. He had a nervous look on his face. Sora cocked her head to the side confused of why he was like that.  
  
"S-Sora, read this letter. It's for you," He said. Sora took the letter out of his hand slowly and read all that ot had to say.  
  
Sora,  
Well, I know your little lover boy  
is taking a plane to see you. Trust me.  
I know these things Sora. He won't  
listen to me. He wants you but not   
as much as I do.  
  
~Wouldn't You Like To Know  
  
  
Sora looked up at Andrew. Tears filled her eyes as she began to cry. She was scared now. Every tear that fell out of her eye was for Matt. She knew it.   
  
Andrew walked up to her and hugged her. She put her head on his shoulder and cried. He was like a father to her. She loved him like one. He sighed.  
  
"Shh, Sora. Matt will be okay," He whispered. Sora backed away and looked up at him again.  
  
"You just go relax, Sweetie," He advised her. Sora smiled and nodded.   
  
"Thank you, Andrew," She said. Andrew smiled in response and left. Sora did as she was told. She laid down on the bed, doing what she was before, erasing every memory of the letter...or trying to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night Sora was bundled up in covers as it rained again outside. She was watching one of her concerts. She didn't mean for it to be conceided sounding, but seeing all she had made her happier.   
  
Once she got to her song, "Runaway" there was a knock at the door. She paused the tape and got up, yet again. Sora was definatly afraid of what she would find out this time. She opened the door.   
  
Her breath caught in her throat. He was there. He was really there. Bright blue eyes with no end, light blonde hair. She knew who it was. She smiled. It was Matt.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
VERY short, I know, but 'eh, I gotta leave ya hangin somewhere. I wrote this story in eighteen minutes and the last one in thirty. It's 2:39....NOT TIRED YET!!!!!!!MUWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: "A whisper, A Touch, A Kiss, A Night To Remember 


	13. Chapter Twelve: A Whisper, A Touch, A Ki...

Here's Chapter Twelve, a little more on th ROMANCE side. This is what makes THE MYSTERY CALLER really really mad....hehe...~S.I.  
  
P.s. THIS IS NOT A GRAPHIC CHAPTER!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Twelve: A Whisper, A Touch,   
A Kiss, A Night To Remember  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Matt walked in, and Sora closed the door behind him. He looked cute even if he was soaked. His bright blue eyes had nothing but love. His light blonde hair drenched and messy. His clothes...soaked and glued to his fit body. Sora bit her lip and sighed. She loved him so much.   
  
He turned to look at Sora. She had grown up a little. Her soft auburn hair was longer. Her eyes were still the same old sparkling brownish color. Her body was...well...like a pop star's. She was still skinny, but not anorexic looking. She turned to look at him. Sora then blushed and walked over to her bed.  
  
"Thank God I brought my clothes with me," He joked. Sora smiled and laughed a little.   
  
"The bathroom is right over there," She said nodding towards the bathroom. He walked in.   
  
"Ah, damnit! The light blew," He said trying to turn it on. Sora walked in to make sure.   
It was. She sighed.   
  
"Well, I won't look. Change out here," She stated walking away. Sora sat back down on her bed and tried to keep her eyes on the telivision as he took off his shirt.   
  
Finally, she was focused on the tv, and didn't pay any mind to Matt changing. When he was done, Matt walked over to her bed and laid down. Sora turned off the tv and laid by him.  
  
Matt looked into her eyes and really smiled for the first time in ages. Sora blushed as he sat up. She climbed up on his lap and stradled him. He smirked and leaned closer.  
  
"I love you," He whispered. She sighed.  
  
"I love you, too," Sora replied in a whisper. Matt looked deeply into her eyes as his left hand wandered up and down her back, and his right caressed her face.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes. Matt leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. Sora's heart skipped a beat as he kissed her harder. She kissed back with the same amount of passion.   
  
Sora fell back on the bed, Matt on top of her. Her heart was racing. She didn't know what would happen next. She was ready for anything at that moment.   
  
Matt broke the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes. Sora just nodded and began kissing him as his hands wandered up her shirt.   
  
This was right, yes, she knew it was right. Everything she was feeling right now was right. Everything she was giving and giving up right now was meant for him. This was a night to remember.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
WHOA!  
  
*sings* "It's gettin hot in here (So Hot!), So take off all ya clothes" *stops*  
HEHE! Well, yes they DID do what you think. HAHAHA!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: "Humiliation and Revenge" 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Humiliation and Reveng...

THANK YOU FOR REVEIWING!!!!!! Here is chapter thirteen...hope ya like! ~ S.I.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter Thirteen: "Humiliation and Revenge"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He slowly and quietly walked into her room. It made him sick to see the two figures tangled in sheets and wrapped in each other's arms. How he wished he could feel her skin that close to his.   
  
He smirked. Revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge. He pulled out his camrea and took a picture. Oh, how great it would be to ruin their reputation.   
  
Yes, he loved sweet Sora, but he hated Matt. If she hurt, Matt hurt. It was all worth it. He looked at the two once more with that evil smile and walked out. By tomorrow...he'd get his revenge...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun shone through the window brightly. Matt's eyes slowly opened. He looked around. A smile came to his face as he remembered the night before.  
  
He looked beside him. There she was. So beautiful and angelic. Matt leaned closer and kissed her auburn hair. He sighed.  
  
"Hey, Baby, wake up," He whispered softly. Sora's eyes fluttered open. She looked at him and smiled. She loved him so much.  
  
"G'morning," She said quietly. He smirked and kissed her lips delicatly. Sora wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.   
  
"I love you," She said smiling.   
  
"I love you, too," He said, letting her know the feeling was mutual.   
  
Sora grabbed her robe and put it on as she walked to the door to check out the newspaper. She picked it up, walked back in the room, and closed the door.  
  
Matt looked up at her as her face went from happy to humiliated. He motioned for her to go over to him, and she did. Once he saw the front page, he knew why her face expression had changed so quickly.  
  
On the front page was a picture of the two in bed tangled in sheets and very close. You could tell what had happened between the two. The heading was: "NOT THAT INNOCENT".   
  
Matt looked up at his sweetheart. She had her face covered by her hands. He knew she was emberassed. He wasn't, though. Matt was terribly mad.  
  
"Who the hell do they think they are? This is our personal business!" He yelled throwing the paper down. Sora took her hands off her face and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I know, but I don't regret it," She admitted. Matt smiled.  
  
"Good," He said kissing her again.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look, Andrew, someone was in my room last night and I want to know who it was!" Sora yelled. Matt was just leaning against the wall watching the two fueding.  
  
"Sora, I know this is humiliating, but you have to go with the flow. It isn't real, people know that," Andrew stated looking up at Sora as he straightened some of his paper work.  
  
"No, Andrew! It's real! Yes, the story is true! Suprise, suprise! Little innocent Sora fu-" She began to sware, but Matt broke into the conversation.  
  
"Look, it doesn't matter what people think. I know there are alot of fans that will be behind you the whole way. Plus, you'll never lose you're biggest fan...and that's good right?" Matt asked. He was referring to hiself as her "biggest fan".   
  
Sora looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I guess," She answered. Andrew sat down in front of Sora and sighed.  
  
"Who do you think did this?" He asked.  
  
"Ian," She replied without hesitating. Andrew just nodded.  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes, he's jealous of Matt and I. You know," Sora answered truthfully. Andrew nodded again and motioned for them to leave.   
  
Sora and Matt left his office worried sick about what everyone would think. Matt put his arm around Sora as they passed a couple of fans down the street. Sora looked up at Matt with worry in her eyes. He just kissed her to keep her from worrying anymore.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He looked at the two walking down the street below him. A laugh of evilness came out of his mouth as he thought of a plan. A plan that would work...a plan that would hurt Matt terribly... The plan?  
  
To kill Sora....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I hope you liked! REMEMBER please visit Liria 's part of FF.NET she has a great HP story!  
  
Kat,  
My site address is:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/mattishidas_lucky_star/homeypagey.html  
  
I haven't posted UR little treat, but I will soon! LUVZ YA!  
  
Love,   
S.I.  
  
ALSO:  
  
WHO DO YOU THINK IS AFTER SORA & MATT?  
  
A- Ian Mitchell  
B- Andrew Adams  
C- Al Carson (bus driver)  
D- Sean Trenton (bandmate)  
E- Tai Kamiya (hehe...I love him...not as much as Matt though, lol)  
  
ANSWER IN YA REVEIWS!!!!! I'M NOT SAYING IT'S ONLY ONE PERSON OR ANY OF THESE, BUT PLEASE GIVE YA ANSWER!!!!!  
  
*chants* I KNOW WHO IT IS! HA!!!!!!!I KNOW WHO IT IS! HA!!!!!!!I KNOW WHO IT IS! HA!!!!!!! *stops*  
  
BYE BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Suspections

Okay, here's chapter Fourteen! I hope you like it! I'm flattered at the reveiws you guys! Thank you! Well, here ya go! It sucks that the story is close to the end! I've had a blast writing it! *hehe* At least it's not my last story, 'eh? Well, here ya go! ~S.I.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Fourteen: "Suspections"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora packed her bags quickly as Matt walked out the door to go downstairs. She had been so scared, that Matt told her she needed to go back to Obadia. Sora did arugue a little, but then decided it was only right.   
  
She sat on the bed, with her bag in her lap, and tried to figure out who could be after them. There were hardly any people that would've been. She took a peice of paper from a notepad , that belonged to the hotel, and wrote down the possible suspects.  
  
1- Ian Mitchell  
  
She looked at his name and remembered the night he tried to makeout with her on the hotel balcony. Yes, it could be him. He was very jealous when she gave Matt the letter.   
  
2- Andrew Adams  
  
He was like a father to her, but yet, he didn't act like he cared much when she told him about Ian. Plus, he was the one who gave her that letter. So, it was possible.  
  
3- Cyndi Burrows  
  
Ah, yes. She was Ian's boss. Maybe she was jealous of Sora for taking Ian away. They may have had a realationship until she got there. Very possible.  
  
4- Tai Kamiya  
  
Sora looked at the name and rolled her eyes. Yeah, he was jealous of Sora and Matt, but he wouldn't do anything like that. She instantly scratched his name out.  
  
4- Sean Trenton  
  
He hadn't had a love life in three years, and there was Matt with a girl who he loved and who was also famous. Sean already gave a hint. Sora didn't want Matt...Matt wanted Sora. Maybe he wanted Matt to beleive Sora didn't want him, so Sean could have her.   
  
That was it. Those were all the people that could want to hurt them. Sora looked over her list one more time. She stuffed it in her bag and got up.   
  
Matt walked through the door and smiled at her. She had been through so much lately. He hated for her to leave so soon. They both knew, though, that it was for the best and they would be together again soon.  
  
Sora smiled and walked pass Matt without a word. He saw the peice of paper peeking out of her bag. He thought he should tell her, but then decided not to. It wasn't a big deal.   
  
As the two walked out Matt put his arm around Sora. Without either noticeing the paper fell out of her bag. They walked out of the hotel and into the streets dreading the goodbye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They saw the paper fall gently from her blue bag. Once she and that blonde guy were out of sight, they walked up and picked up the sheet, unfolded it, and read it.   
  
Their heart skipped. They were suspected. There was a possibility of getting caught. Wait...no there wasn't. Destroy the letter and kill Sora...even if it meant doing the same to Matt.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Okay! Sorry it took so long to finish. THANK YOU for all the reveiws! Also, thank you to Kat and Venursia for all of their reveiws. I'm glad you reveiwed so much. Kat, sorry I STILL haven't gotten your "treat" up yet! I will have it up soon! Okay...CONTEST!  
  
  
WHO IS IT?!? Contest  
~Rules~  
  
- Must Leave Your E-mail and Name (nickname or whatever) in your reveiw  
- Must leave the Name of the person you THINK is after Sora and Matt. Or who you think ISN'T after Matt and Sora.  
- Must leave why they would go after them or why not.  
-Must be a realistic answer!  
-Due: BY CHAPTER 16!!!!   
  
I know I'm only giving you two chapters until the contest is up, but PLEASE do this! PLEASE!  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: The Plan  
  
Okay, in chapter 16 you will find out who the person is! YAY! Also, this is for TheAngelofLove: There will be most likely 17 - 20 chapters. No more than twenty, so I'm almost done with the story. Okay...CONTEST!  
BYE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~SORA ISHIDA 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Plan

Here ya go! Chapter...Fifteen!!! YAY! Oh, Kat, your award thingy is on my UPDATED site!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Fifteen: "The Plan"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alright, they finally knew what to do to get Sora and Matt. The two were supposed to land in Tokyo in twenty hours.   
So, they would give the two enough time to say hi to their friends and family and then...bam! It's all over. Yes, they had it all worked out. Midnight...September 13...a Friday.  
  
Why did Matt have to fall in love with her? Why? Then, maybe he could spare her life. He hated to kill such a wonderful and talented girl, but it was her time. Sora had to go. She had to die.  
  
They would be very pleased to know Matt wouldn't be there to save her. He would still be in New York longing for his love. The love he would never see again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sora looked up at Matt and smiled. She could tell he was trying his best not to look into her eyes. Somehow, she knew she had to turn away and leave him, but she couldn't. Her feet wouldn't let her. Or maybe it was her heart.   
  
Matt tried not to look at her. He dreaded this goodbye. When it happened before it took so long for them to love each other again. That is all he would have left...time.  
  
Sora sighed and embraced him. She didn't want to leave. She couldn't go back to Obadia. He would get hurt...or she would. Sora's eyes were shut tightly as she savored every passing second she felt him near. Matt smiled and hugged her back.  
When Sora's eyes opened...she saw her....  
  
A young woman with brown hair and a tiny body. She remembered who that woman was. She had something to do with Ian. Then, it hit her. The person staring at her with that icy death stare...was Cyndi....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?!?" He yelled. Ian jumped and fell back into his chair. The loudness of the man's voice had frightened him. It was never his idea. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Sora. He loved her, and if she was happy with Matt...then he'd let her go.   
  
"Where is she, Ian?" He asked sharply.  
  
"Cyndi went to the airport to find her. She has her cell phone, though," The man smiled showing his teeth. Ian put on a fake smile as if he couldn't wait to see his love dead. Of course, he was on her side.   
  
The man picked up his phone and called little Cyndi. Cyndi who liked Ian alot. Ian was stuck in the middle, suspected, and scared out of his mind. He knew he had to get out and tell Matt to warn Sora. He had time, though. He hadn't told his "boss" that Matt was staying behind while Sora went back...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cyndi looked straight at Sora. A feeling wrenched at her heart. She coudln't do this. You could tell by the look in her eyes that Sora was afraid to leave Matt. Even though Ian liked Sora...and she was jealous...she wasn't heartless. She couldn't take Sora away from Matt or vise versa. She just couldn't.  
  
Then, her cell phone rang. Cyndi tore her eyes from the couple to notice her eyes were full of tears. She picked up her phone and answered.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"No time for Hello's Cyndi....where is she?"  
  
"Who, Sora? Oh, she must've left already...she's not here," Cyndi lied. The person on the other line mumbled something.  
  
"Well, get back here. I have a new plan for you, Ian, and Tai...okay?"  
  
Tai? No, it couldn't be. He couldn't have kidnapped Taichi Kamiya the soccer star. Of course, he and Sora went out before...no.....  
  
"Yes, sir," Cyndi said as she hung up. She gave Sora a smile as she left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What the Hell?' Tai thought as he walked around the room. Ian was a cool guy...just not that cool. Why did this guy need him anyway. Ian wouldn't tell him. Neither would the other dude. He looked at Ian.  
  
"Why am I here, anyway?" He asked.  
  
"For the tenth time...Sora,"   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Shut-up..."  
  
"Why?" Tai began to annoy Ian. Then, he walked in. He acted like he was God. 'More like the antichrist,' Tai thought.   
  
"So, I see...we're all here. Now...for the plan," He said as he took off his cap. Tai gasped.  
  
It was...It was...Andrew Adams?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*hehe* Well, for you who thought it was Mr. Adams, I will get your awards up on my site when I get back home from Florida Monday. LUVZ YA!  
  
~ S.I. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Expecting

Okay, I hope you guys liked Chapter Fifteen...here's chapter sixteen. REMEMBER: You can go to my site and help me with the concept of my next fanfiction. Just go to "Fanfiction Ideas" on my site. You can e-mail me or sign my guestbook and tell me. THANKS!!! ~ S.I.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Sixteen: "Expecting"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Sora smiled back at Cyndi quickly and pulled away from Matt, heartbroken. He smiled, though, Sora could tell it was a fake smile. Sora kissed his lips softly and then turned away to bored the plane. Matt watched as Sora walked away, yet again. Her hair flowing behind her, tears staining her delicate face.   
  
Just then, a cute little brunette ran past him and right up to Sora. Sora looked confused but then smiled and looked at Matt. Having no idea of what was going on, Matt began to walk up to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora walked away the wind blowing through her hair. Tears ran down her face like before. She looked up at the plane. It was going to be a long ride.   
  
Then, a young girl ran in front of Sora. She stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Cyndi?" Sora gasped. Cyndi smiled.  
  
"Yes. Don't go, Sora. He's expecting you there. Stay here...please," She begged. Sora looked towards the parking lot as Matt walked up behind her.  
  
"What's up?" He asked.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cyndi," She greeted. Sora turned back around.  
  
"You just left...how did you get here so fast?" Sora asked.  
  
"Relax, I have a fast car," Sora smiled, but still didn't beleive her.  
  
"Well, I've got to go," Sora said walking towards the plane.  
  
"NO!" Cyndi screamed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
*hehe* Short, I know...but I had to leave you hanging....*MWHAHAHAHAHA* 


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Over In A Heartbeat

Here's Chapter Seventeen...I love this story. So, I won't leave you hanging any longer.... ~ S.I.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Seventeen: "Over In A Heartbeat"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO!" Cyndi screamed.   
  
For Matt everything went in slow motion. He looked at Cyndi who was screaming loudly...then looked at Sora and the plane. Something was very wrong. Tears filled Cyndi's eyes as she kept screaming. Sora turned around and gave Matt and unsure look...then...it happened.   
  
A blast of heat took over his body as he and Cyndi fell back onto the hard gravel. As Matt opened his eyes, he saw the plane engulfed in flames. A bomb. Quickly, he looked for Sora. Bleeding and hurt badly, he limped over to where she had been. She wasn't there.  
  
"Sora," He gasped as the world seemed to spin around him...faster & faster. He tried to stand straight as the police rushed up to the plane.  
  
"No. Sora, no," He rasped. Then, everything went black and he fell to the ground.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt's eyes opened slowly. He studied everything around him. Of course, he was at the hospital. Then, he remembered what had happened...Sora. Matt quickly sat up.  
  
"Sora," He spoke. Tk looked up at his big brother and sighed. Matt looked over to Tk and smirked. Tk tried to smile, but he couldn't.  
  
"What's wrong, Tk?" Matt asked.  
  
"They couldn't find Sora," Tk said.   
  
Matt felt as if a thousand knives had stabbed him in the heart repeating every second. The room was spinning. He couldn't let hiself think that way. Sora wasn't dead. Sora wasn't...she couldn't be.  
  
She had promised him they would get married. They would never part after he went back to Obadia. Why him? Why now? Why her? Nothing was going his way. Everything was messed up.   
  
"The doctors say you should be able to preform soon," Tk said trying to get his mind off Sora.  
  
"Don't try, Tk. It won't work. The hell with singing...the hell with preforming. I want Sora. She's more important to me than any carrer," Matt said angry. Tk nodded and walked out. Matt laid back and tried to think of what could've happened. He just knew she wasn't dead. He knew it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahh, good job you three. Matt thinks she's dead. Now, Ian...you can have her. She'll be famous and Matt will never be able to find her. She'll tour 24/7....yes...that's it..." Andrew said deeply.  
  
Tai looked at the girl tied up in the chair. She was so beautiful...so sweet. Yet, he was the reason...or one of them, that ruined her life.   
  
Ian stared at her...his heart broken. He loved her. He ruined everything. She'd hate him. He didn't want this to happen. It had gone too far.  
  
Cyndi smiled at her. She had tried her best to keep Sora away. To spare her life...yes, she was alive, but she had no life now. Matt wouldn't know where she was...unless....she looked at Ian.  
Ian looked at Tai.  
Tai smiled and looked at Sora.   
  
"Everything will be alright," He mouthed.   
  
In response, Sora just closed her eyes and sighed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
K, well, U all like it....so far? 3 more Chapters!!!!! I won't be able to update until Monday cause I'm going on a Vacation...but I'll see if I can squeeze another one in before I go. ~ S.I.  
  
  
QUESTION:  
  
"What do you think happened to Sora"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
a- Andrew dressed up as Sora...and the bomb blew. Then, he acted dead.  
b- They had Sora to begin with and had someone else do the deed.  
c- When the bomb blew...the smoke covered everything and gave one of them the chance to get her.  
d- Sora doesn't love Matt and decided to go along with it. 


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Let Go

K, so, here is Chapter Eighteen! YAY! P.s. I wanna thank TheAngelOfLove & Jamie Bond for putting me on your fave stories list. Thank you soooo much!!! You both write really well...actually great! ~ S.I.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Eighteen: "Let Go"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora's body was getting stiff and her breathing increased as Andrew tightened the ropes holding her down. Sora gasped and stomped his foot. He groaned in pain.  
  
"Damn you little bitch. What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you want to be famous? Matt will only ruin things for you. Men want a girl that's single," Andrew said smiling.  
  
"Not really, Mr. Adams," Ian began. Andrew gave him a death glare which caused the boy to quickly stop thinking about whatever he was going to say.  
  
Andrew ripped off the tape covering Sora's mouth. She screamed in agony. Andrew smiled. So pitiful, so helpless. He was actually having fun hurting two people. Why? Because he was a heartless hag that wanted as much money as he could get.   
  
Sora stared back at him. She put him down as a suspect, but she would never had thought he would've actually done this. She was scared. She needed Matt.  
  
Andrew smiled. "Sora, everything will go fine. You'll be single and famous. Hell, I may let you date Ian,"  
  
Ian opened his mouth to protest, but Andrew glared at him. Sora felt it in her body that this night would be the longest night of her life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt sat in his car outside the hospital just thinking of her. Her sweet face. Her long auburn hair. How she kissed him...and last night. He wanted to know where she was because he knew she wasn't dead.   
  
Then, it hit him. He had been so dumb. The reason he knew she was alive is because when he was limping up to the plane he saw a shadow carring a girl away from the smoke.  
The bomb must've been his distraction while the smoke covered up his identity and took Sora. That had to be the answer. Sora wasn't dead.  
  
A smile came to his face as he realized the girl he loved so much was actually alive and well instead of...you know. The problem was he had no idea how to find her or help her. Someway he would get her...and that ass would pay for all he'd done.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Andrew played with a pen that was on his desk. He needed to write a note to TRL saying Sora would be out due to illness. She couldn't host this Friday.   
He smiled. Sora would be 'sick' and then they'd get the news that the young Matt Ishida was killed in a freak accident the night before. Yes, Thursday. D-day for Mr. Adams.   
  
Andrew wrote his letter and walked out of the room, leaving Sora, Tai, Cyndi, and Ian alone in the room together. Sora's arms were bleeding from the tight ropes and her breathing increased in speed. Ian looked at Cyndi who was still crying in the corner. Sora looked at him and gestured for him to go over to her.  
  
Ian walked slowly over to the petite blonde and held her in his arms. She looked up and smiled at him, for she knew she loved him. Ian on the other hand...had no idea. He liked her as well, but you know how friends can be. They didn't want to tell each other.   
Cyndi laid her head on Ian's shoulder and began sobbing. Ian held her as close as he could without hurting her. He sighed.  
  
"Cyndi, it's not your fault. We'll get her out of here," He spoke softly. Cyndi looked up at him and smiled. He had never been so nice to anyone. Yet, now, after this whole thing...he had.   
  
Tai stood there by Sora getting sick of all the love in the room. He looked at the ropes that dug into his friend's skin. He winced as he saw how tight they were.   
  
"Okay, you lovebirds...Sora is dying over here! Let's get her out of here!" He yelled. Ian and Cyndi looked over to him and then to the weak looking Sora. Ian stood up as Cyndi did. Cyndi dried her tears and smiled. Then, for the first time in four hours she spoke.  
  
"Let's do it,"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Okay! Hope you liked! Thank you for all the reveiws! I know what the next chapter is called and all. I haven't updated my site. I'm totally POed about FF.Net moving to a new server. I hope they take all my work with them.  
N E wayz...if you love Sorato and my site "Heart 2 Heart" you can subscribe to the monthly newsletter by writing me at: heart2heart_asoratoshrine@yahoo.com  
  
Well...C YA LATER!  
  
Love Always,  
S.I.  
  
P.s. If I'm on your favorites list...I'd like to know. Bye Bye! 


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Escape

Alright...here's chapter nineteen! This is one of the last chapters! *waaaaaaaaaaah* Well, after the last chapter (the next chapter) I will post thank yous and everything for this story. So, N E wayz...herez...chapter NINETEEN!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Nineteen: "Escape"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Cyndi ran over to the back of Sora's chair and untied her wrists. Tai began untying the ropes around her ankles as Ian got her a jacket to wear. The jacket would cover up her cuts while they were in public. After ten minutes of hassling about with the ropes, Sora stood up and slipped on the jacket.   
  
"Now, for the hard part," Ian spoke roughly. Sora gripped onto Tai's arm as they walked out of Andrew's gloomy office. Sora smiled.  
  
"Thank you guys. I can't beleive we're out," She said.   
  
"Oh, not so fast Takenouchi," Came a rough voice from behind. The four turned around to be greeted by the face of Andrew Adams. He smiled.  
  
"Why do you want to leave, Sora? Am I not good enough for you?" He asked. Sora gasped and tried to speak, but she was too afraid.  
  
"What the hell?" Tai asked. Andrew smiled as he drew a gun from his pocket. Sora's grip on Tai's arm got tighter as he did this. Cyndi backed up as did Ian & Tai. So, Sora had to also.   
  
"Now, Sora, if you want to live...come here," He said sweetly. Then, out of nowhere there was a gunshot. Sora's eyes closed. She was ready for the pain...for the blood...for the end.   
  
It never came. She opened her eyes to see Andrew grab his shoulder and fall to the ground. Standing behind him was Matt. Sora smiled. Matt just stared at the old man.  
  
"Now, how does it feel to be the victim, asswhole?" Matt snapped. Andrew quickly stood up ignoring the pain of his wound. Matt backed up.  
  
"Wow.." He said as he did.  
  
"Hello...someone is getting pretty angry," Cyndi said smiling a little. Mat glanced over to Sora. She bit her lip as Andrew walked closer. Matt kicked him to make his own death slower.   
  
"Get the hell out of here!" He yelled. Sora's eyes filled with tears as Tai grabbed her arm and drug her with them.   
  
The group ran down the halls. They looked so dark with the blue carpet and black walls. The pictures of his family were dull. None of them were smiling. No lights were on in the whole building...except for Andrew's office. They ran down the chrome staircase quckly. You could hear the clicking of the girl's shoes as they did. As they reached the thrid floor they all heard a loud and echoing gunshot. Sora stopped and looked back up.  
  
"Matt..." She managed to get out. Just as she said that he came running down the stairs. They all began running. Andrew, hurting from multiple wounds, was running right behind them. He was right behind Matt. Just as Tai helped Sora down the last flight of stairs and onto the grey marble floor, Andrew hit Matt. Running as fast as he was, Matt stumbled and fell down the stairs. His head hitting every step on the way down.   
  
Sora watched in horror as the boy she loved was being tortured by her agent. She watched as the once silver stairs turned bright red from blood. She watched as Matt fell to the marble floor weak and helpless...lifeless.   
  
Anger filled Sora as Andrew smiled and walked down to greet the others. Shaking like crazy, Sora picked up the gun from the floor and aimed it right at Andrew's heart. The one that she had trusted. She began to cry.  
  
"Why? Andrew, why me? I trusted you! You were like a father to me! You only wanted the money, right? I knew you didn't like Matt! Now look at your 'Britney Spears'! You took my life away! Now...I'm gonna take your's, Bitch!" With that last word coming out as horrible as it could've, Sora pulled the trigger and sent the bullet flying right for his heart.   
  
Andrew fell to the ground bleeding. Ian and Tai picked Matt up and laid him on the couch that was in the lobby. Cyndi ran to call 911 as the sweet little Sora cried and cried.   
  
The rain pelted down outside. The windows were coated in layers of water. 'Tears' as Sora thought of them. 'The sky is crying...crying in happiness...crying for love,'. She sighed and sat down on the floor by her lover as she grabbed his hand tightly in her's. It was all over. Finally...it was over.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OMG! It's over...but the story isn't!!!!!!! ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL THE END!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ S.I. 


	21. Chapter Twenty: To You I Will Always Ret...

Here's the last chapter!!! YAY!!!!!!! I hope you like!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Twenty: "To You I Will Always Return"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Sora smiled as Matt slipped on his leather jacket. She heard his fans screaming as loudly as they could. Even after everyone knew about their story...they loved the two. Sora had stopped singing after that night. She decided it wasn't worth it. Plus, she had to save her beautiful voice so she could sing to her special one.  
  
Matt walked over her her and kissed her lips. He placed his hand on her stomach gently and smiled. Sora looked up at him and returned the warm smile.  
  
"How are my babies?" He asked still smiling.   
  
"We're perfect. You'd better get out there and preform before they get any crazier," She spoke sweetly holding his hand that was feeling for the baby inside her stomach. She was seven months along and strong enough to go on tour with him. 'I'm never leaving him again,' she had told them.  
With a smile and a kiss on the hand, Matt got his guitar and walked out onstage.  
  
As the crowd went wild, Cyndi walked up beside Sora with Ian. In her arms was a adorable little baby boy named Nickolas. He looked exactly like Ian, except with Cyndi's eyes. Sora smiled at the married couple, and looked at her own wedding band. How lucky she was to have lived through such a disaster, and still be as happy as she was.   
  
"This next song is a song I wrote for my lovely wife, Sora. Here it goes," He turned back to his band and counted......"1, 2...1, 2, 3...hit it,"  
  
"No matter the distance  
Or spaces between us  
You know  
My heart is always your's,"  
  
"No matter how far I stray  
Or if I run away  
You know  
I'll always come home to you,"  
  
"If I leave you cold  
Standing there in the rain  
If I kiss you  
And tell you it didn't mean a thing  
You know I'll always come back to you,"  
  
"Because our love  
Is something you can't replace  
There is nothing stronger  
Than the power of love,"  
  
"If I break your heart in two  
Say things I didn't mean  
If I walk away  
Pretending I didn't love you,"  
  
"It's you,  
I love you  
And now my lesson I have learned  
To you I will always return,"  
  
"Because our love  
Is something you can't replace  
There is nothing stronger  
Than the power of love,"  
  
"And now I know  
{now I know}  
What it means  
{what it means}  
To be in love so deep  
{That you would}  
That you would do  
Anything, just to  
See them smile again,"  
  
"Because our love  
Is something you can't replace  
There is nothing stronger  
Than the power of love,"  
  
"It's you,  
I love you  
And now my lesson I have learned  
To you I will always return,"  
  
Sora smiled and began to cry happily as he finished the song. Her life was now complete. She was now complete. And as the crowd began cheering for another song, Sora felt a kick inside. Sora turnedaround and began to walk off towards the snack room, singing softly as she did...  
  
"It's you. I love you. Now my lesson I have learned...to you I will always return,"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
THE END!!!! Finally! Done! Thank you! Had a blast! I hope you liked it!!! I did! What was your FAVORITE chapter? Mine was chapter 19....*hehe* Or you could say your favorite part of teh story!!!! THANKS LOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love Always,   
S.I.  
  
P.s. E-mail me for ideas for my new fanfictions..... 


End file.
